1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an article coated with a hard coating, and method for manufacturing the article.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical vapor deposition (PVD) can be used to form a coating on metal bases of cutting tools or molds. Materials for PVD coating need to have excellent hardness and abrasion resistance. Titanium nitride (TiN) and Titanium-aluminum nitride (TiAlN) are typically used, but are not always resistant enough to abrasion to satisfy demands.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.